Heal My Heart
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Bubba was there for Melony in ECW, but lately he's been abusive towards the upcoming female wrestler. Will their relationship survive or will she run to the arms of another man? BubbaxOCxKurt Angle
1. Visable Marks

Sacramento, CA

Pulling into the arena parking at a fast speed, the car's breaks squealed. Bubba Dudley got out and slammed the rental car's door.

"This is the last time you make us freakin late again, or you can drive yourself to the next venue." Bubba yelled. Melony slowly got out of the car. She carefully put her sunglasses on, cringing as they rubbed against her bruised face. She walked to the trunk of the car to retrieve her bags.

"I wouldn't have held us up, if I didn't have to spend an extra hour trying to cover this bruise Bubba! I can't work tonight. No amount of make-up will cover this." Melony said, as she took off the shades and pointed to her eye. Bubba slammed the trunk.

"Shut up your damn whining, before I give you another one. Creative will figure out something."

Mel knew there was no use arguing with him. She picked up her bags and followed him into the arena. Bubba hadn't always been like this. When she first met him in ECW, he was a real sweetheart. Although, the boys in the ECW locker room hated working with Bubba, because he was stiff in the ring. He took his frustrations out on his opponent. When Mel first arrived in ECW, Bubba took her under his wing and took care of her. He showed her the ropes, answered all of her questions and looked out for her, especially when it came to Paul Heyman, owner of ECW. Heyman treated the few women that worked for him like pieces of meat. All of them but Melony.

FLASHBACK

"_Yeah doll. This match is going to take place in a pool of chocolate. I figure, maybe, you can loose your top. Man, rating will soar." Paul said, as he ogled Melony's breasts. _

"_Look Paul, you are a sick freak. I came here to wrestle. Not to do a skankier version of Girls Gone Wild. I've trained with the best. I have worked my ass off in Mexico, Japan and all across the United States. I know the ring better than any of the guys you have working for your sorry ass. I refuse to put myself in a situation that will tarnish my reputation. I will wrestle in any match you want Heyman. I'll work a match in chocolate sauce, as long as it is a legitimate match. Not some flesh fest!!!!"_

_Paul's face reddened and he clenched his hands. "You work for me and you will do things my way. No one wants to see women wrestle! They want to see a girl-on-girl cat fight, in chocolate, with nudity! So you'll do it or you're fired!!! Now get out of my office!"_

_Melony slammed the door as she left. She didn't know if she could continue to work for Heyman anymore. As she made her way to the locker room, she decided to see if Bubba could talk to Paul. After all, they were now in a serious relationship. Surely Bub could talk some sense into Heyman, if it was at all possible. Mel knocked on the door to the guy's locker room. When no one answered, she pushed the door open and walked in. She smiled, as she saw Bubba. He was sitting all alone in the empty room. He had his headphones on, and was lacing up his boots. She walked over and sat in a chair in front of him. He took off the headphones and smiled._

"_Hey babe. What's wrong?" Bub asked, as he took her hand in his._

"_It's Paul E. He's booked me in a bogus match tonight." Mel said, squeezing his hand._

"_Hey, it's no big deal. We all do matches that we don't necessarily like."_

_She looked up at Bubba and he wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. "There's more Bub. Paul E. Wants me to 'loose my top', expose myself to the world. I just can't do it."_

_Bubba jumped up from his chair, his left boot still unlaced. "You can't! And you WON'T! What the hell is Heyman thinking? You wait here Mel. I'm going to talk to him and if that doesn't work, I'll beat the shit out of him!" With that, Bubba kissed her on the lips and stormed out._

"_What's your problem Heyman? You know Mel is my girl. She is a first class lady, you don't treat her like one of your two-cent whores. She is here to wrestle! She has the respect of the boys in the back, now you can either respect her or lose all of us. Cancel this bogus match or I'll cancel you!" Bubba got in Heyman's face, as he waited for a response._

"_Fine Bubba. I'll replace your little girlfriend with someone else. Her rack isn't big enough anyway."_

_Bubba snatched Heyman by the collar. "You watch what you say about Mel or I'll kick your fat ass all over this arena!" Bubba let go of Heyman's shirt and kicked him in the gut. Heyman fell on the floor, moaning in pain._

_Bubba went back to the locker room and found Mel talking to DeVon. "It's done. You don't have to do the match." Bubba said, as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Thanks sweetie! But if I'm not doing the match, I guess I'm out of work tonight." Mel said, looking at Bub. He glanced over at DeVon, who simply grinned and shook his head. "Do it man."_

_Bubba slapped DeVon on the back. "Thanks bro." Bubba looked over at Mel. "Since you have no match tonight. How about you escort us out to the ring and run interference?"_

_Mel jumped up and hugged Bubba then DeVon, kissing them both on the cheek. "Thanks guys! I love you both so much." _

END FLASHBACK

As they made their way into the arena, Bubba grabbed Melony's arm. "Don't go running your mouth about our personal life! You understand?"

"Yes Bubba. I understand." Mel replied dryly, as she watched him walk down the corridor to the guys locker room. Turning to the corridor to the right, she walked a few feet and opened the door to the women's locker room. Inside, she sat down in a chair and run her hand through her long, caramel hair. She just couldn't understand why Bubba had grown so angry or why she put up with his outbursts. Mel knew why too. She didn't think she could make it without him. He had weakened her spirit and made her feel less than whole. The door opened, as Melony was putting make-up over her bruised skin.

"Oh Melony!" Torrie said, as she ran over and hugged her. Mel didn't have to explain or make excuses. Torrie knew what happened. Everyone backstage knew Bubba's temper but they never confronted him. This was the first time though, that he had left a visible mark on Mel. Usually, he just pushed her around and tried to intimidate her. Mel deserved better and she knew this, but she had been with Bubba for three years and it had been a comfortable relationship, up until this past year. That's when he started hitting her.

Tears filled Melony's eyes as she hugged Torrie. "It's not that bad is it?" She gave Torrie a half smile.

"Sweetie, why do you stay with him?"

"I guess I just let myself get too comfortable in the relationship. The truth is, I'm scared of what he will do if I try to leave him."

Torrie brushed Mel's hair up into a ponytail and took the make-up from her hands. "Come over here and sit down. I'll go get us some coffee and we'll talk about this and see if we can't get you some help."


	2. Shell of a Woman

Melony returned to the mirror and was still attempting to conceal the bruise around her eye, when Torrie came in balancing three cups of coffee. Mel rushed over to relieve her of two, of the steaming hot cups.

"Wow, you must really need a caffeine jolt Torrie." Mel sat the cups down, and added creamer to hers.

"Actually, someone else is coming to this little intervention." Torrie twirled a strand of hair around her index finger, as she looked nervously at Mel.

"Oh Torrie. I'm fine really. No one else needs to be brought in on this."

"You are not fine Mel. You need help getting out of this relationship. Look at yourself. Take a good look. You are a shell of the woman you use to be. Bubba has drained you."

Melony stood up and peered at her pale reflection in the mirror. Torrie's words echoed in her head. Her eyes that once beamed like sapphires, now held a hollow look. A nasty purple bruise encircled her left eye. Her once athletic, muscular frame had dissipated, making her look almost ill. Inside Melony knew Torrie was right. Bubba had destroyed her physically and mentally. She was just too embarrassed to ask for help. After all, it was her problem, not theirs.

Melony tore herself away from the mirror, her own observation of herself making her sick. She could just imagine how everyone else viewed her. Dumb and weak, for not leaving Bubba's ass sooner. She couldn't argue, she was weak when it came to him. She sat down next to Torrie, and took a sip of coffee.

"Torrie, I appreciate you wanting to help, but really, it's my problem. I'll deal with things."

"Mel, you are my best friend. If you are hurting, I'm hurting. I want to help you, that's what friends do. That's what I'm here for." Torrie put her arm around Mel and hugged her tight.

"Thanks for everything Tor." Mel smiled. An abrupt knock on the door interrupted the two as they drank their coffee.

"Come in." Torrie shouted. Mel shot her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-up-to' look The door opened and in came the _last_ person Mel wanted to face. Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway.


	3. Intervention

Taker strolled into the room, looking more menacing than her really was. He pulled up a chair and straddled it. Propping his arms casually on the back of the chair, he gave Melony a look that she couldn't interpret. He didn't utter a word, as he sized her up. Glaring at the bruise on her face, he shook his head in disgust. Taker was the one man whose opinion of her mattered most. She couldn't bear being a disappointment to him. She respected him tremendously, as did all the superstars. The man was wise beyond his years. When she first made it to WWE, he took it upon himself to work one-on-one with her, honing her ring skills. He pushed her beyond her limit. When she was ready to give up, he pushed her harder. He was responsible for the majority of her success. Taker saw in her what no ne else did, her passion, desire, strong work ethic and her out right love for the business. Under Takers direction, she had made a huge impact on the women's division. She even tied up with a few of the guys in the ring, completely humiliating them. He had taught her well and was extremely proud of her accomplishments.

"So... Do I _need_ to ask?" Taker's deep monotone voice made her shiver. She refused to meet his gaze, feeling that she was a failure in his eyes.

"Um, no I guess you don't Mark." Mel said, as she got up to get him a cup of coffee. Handing it to him, she walked back to the mirror and stood there, staring blankly at her image.

Taker glanced over at Torrie with a look of confusion. Torrie shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "It's pretty bad Mark."

Taker got up from his seat. "Torrie, do you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

"Sure Mark." Torrie walked over and hugged Mel. "Sweetie, I'll be back later. Ok?"

Torrie picked up her coffee and placed a hand on Taker's arm. "Go easy on her, she's going through a lot. A lot we probably don't even know the half of." Taker nodded, as she walked out the door. As long as he had worked with Mel, he had never seen her so sad and lost. Being the veteran backstage, he made it his business to keep everyone in line and keep things flowing smoothly. He had seen it all, petty feuds, cheating spouses, politics of the business, fumbled matches, you name it. But this, this was different. He had to be gentle with her, yet get his point across that it was time for her to move on. He would take care of her first, then deal with Bubba. Walking up behind Mel, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes began to water, and he pulled her into his strong arms, embracing her tightly. In the safety of his hold, she let lose all the tears she had been holding in. She cried until she had nothing left in her. Her knees buckled and she crumpled in Taker's arms like a rag doll. He scooped her up, took her over to the couch, and gently laid her down. He pulled a chair closer to the couch, and sat down. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Mel, this isn't you. I have never once seen you cry. Not even after you broke your ankle in the ring. Hell, you just kept on with the match. Even though afterwards, you ended up getting pins put in your ankle to hold it together. But the point is, you kept going and never shed a tear. You are a strong woman, stronger than some of the guys I know. What's happened to you?"

Melony sat up on the couch, taking a drink from her bottle of water. "I don't know Mark. I can't believe I let things go this far. It just happened so quickly. One minutes things are fine, then Bubba's jumping on me for ever little thing. You know he's a good guy. His temper is just uncontrollable at times."

Taker reached into his pocket and took out his tobacco. He took a pinch and put it in his lip, as he thought about what do about this situation. "Well, this shit can't happen on my watch. You have a match tonight, but you can't damn well go out there looking like that. Have you talked to Long yet?"

"No, I haven't seen Teddy yet. I came straight to the locker room."

Taker reached into his pocket again. "Here's the keys to my car and hotel room. It's a good distance from where everyone else is staying, so I'll write down the directions. Now I want you to go there and get some rest, and get yourself together. I'll talk to Long, you know he'll understand why you can't have you match."

Melony shook her head. "I can't Mark. Bubba will be furious and I need to be here. If I can't have my match, then I'll at least work out."

Taker took Mel's hand, and placed the keys in her palm. "You need to put yourself first. Quit worrying about Bubba. He's the reason you're in this shape. I plan to have a little talk with Bubba, don't worry. Now GO!"

Melony knew he was right, she did need some time for herself. "Thanks Mark. I appreciate this more than you'll ever know." She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, grabbed her bags and left the arena.


	4. U Suck

**A/N: I hope this chapter makes sense. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews. If you review me, I'll you review you. With that... Special Thanks to Ceane226, Huntersgirl, Lance Cortex and Mentally-Unstable. **

"Look man, I don't care what kind of strings you have to pull. Suspend him." Taker said, as he sat across from Teddy. Frustration evident in his normally monotonous voice. "You didn't see her. Damn it man! Her eyes was swollen and bruised. She looked like shit!"

Long shook his head, sympathizing with Taker. "You need to talk to your girl and tell her that Bubba is bad news. Ya feel me dawg? But in the meantime, I'll call Vince. I'm sure we can do something. But you know I can't make any promises playa."

"Something _will_ be done about this situation. Either you take care of it, or I will."

Teddy dialed the numbers of the Chairman, Vince Mc Mahon and spoke briefly before replacing the phone on it's cradle. "It's a go. Holla, holla, holla. The paperwork should be faxed over by the end of the show. Bubba Dudley will be officially suspended. You want to deliver the news or should I?"

Taker got up and nodded at Long. "Just let me know when the papers get here."

Melony unlocked the door to the hotel room, walked inside and fell on the bed. It was the first time in months that she felt free. She took the three bottles of wine and six-pack of Corona out of the bag and put them in the mini-fridge. She was eternally grateful that she had passed a liquor store on the way. The wine was just what she needed. The Corona was a small token of thanks for Mark.

Mel uncorked a bottle of wine, as she dug through her bag in search of some comfortable clothes. She glanced around the room in search of a glass, focusing in on the generic plastic cups that the hotel provided, she laughed to herself. "Yeah Mel. Nothing like a nice Chardonnay out of a _plastic_ cup. Oh well." She sipped the wine, as she walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She quickly pulled off her clothes, and stepped under the hot water. It almost immediately relaxed her muscles and eased her tension. She let the water flow over her head, as she tried to block the thoughts of Bubba from her mind. She hoped Mark wasn't too rough on him. How could she possibly return to work and coexist with him? Her mind started to ponder all the things that could go wrong. Mentally she shook herself out of the thoughts, resigning to the fact that Mark would handle things. But realistically she couldn't expect Mark to solve all of her problems. She would eventually have to face Bubba. 'Later. I'll deal with it later.' She thought to herself.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she polished off the cup of wine, and poured another. Just as she was about to take a sip, her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id, Bubba Dudley appeared and she pushed the power button, turning the phone off. "Shit!" She mumbled, as she downed the cup of wine and grabbed the bottle, turning it up. She plopped down on the bed, continuing to dig through her bag for clothes. She pulled out a black 'U Suck' tee shirt. Holding it in her hands, she wondered how she had managed to pack it. She laughed hysterically at the memories the shirt held. She turned up the bottle of wine, as sadness shrouded her heart. The tears came slowly and steadily. She slipped the shirt over her head and crawled into the bed, taking a new bottle of wine with her. "Damn it Kurt! Where are you when I need a good laugh?" She asked out loud, as she uncorked the second bottle.

Flash Back Four Months Earlier

"_Come on you piece of shit!" Melony said, as she turned the key in the ignition again. She had been trying to start the car for ten minutes and it still had no sign of life. Bubba and DeVon had already left for the house show in Tucson. And here she was still in Phoenix, because she and the other divas had made an appearance to promote the next pay-per-view. She looked around the nearly vacant parking garage and sighed. "I knew I should have rode with Torrie and Dawn." She grumbled, as she popped the hood and got out of the car to take a look at the battery. "Ugh! Like I know what I'm looking at." She stared blankly at the battery, wishing for once, that she new something, anything about cars. _

"_Hey mamacita. What's the matter?"_

"_Hi Edd....Kurt? Why are you impersonating Eddie?" Mel laughed, surprised to see Kurt still in his wrestling gear and a U Suck tee shirt._

"_Sorry Mel. Eddie and I just got through with our match. You know how it is when you are around Eddie too long. You start picking up the accent. What's wrong with your car?" Kurt sat his bag down and peered under the hood._

"_Well Kurt, other than it being a piece of crap, I'm not entirely sure."_

"_You probably just need a boost. Where's Bubba?"_

"_Him and DeVon already left for Tucson."_

"_Oh. Well. Um, ok." Kurt was dumbfounded as to why Bubba would leave Mel to travel all alone, when he normally never left her side. He decided it best not to pose any questions into her personal life, at least not at that moment. "You probably just need a boost. But I don't think it's safe for you to drive to Tucson all alone. There's no guarantee that you won't break down again, this time though it will be in the middle of nowhere." He let the hood down and gave her a thoughtful glance._

"_Thanks Kurt. I'll keep that in mind. I guess I will call Hertz and see if they can send over a replacement car."_

"_Just tell them to come pick this one up and you can ride with me. I need someone to help keep me awake anyways." A huge grin spread across his face, as he waited for a reply._

_She took one look into his big, beautiful, blue eyes and melted. Wondering why she had never noticed his stunning features before. "I really don't want to be a bother Kurt."_

"_Bother?" Kurt laughed. "We are going to the same place. How can it be a bother? Besides I told you that I need someone to keep me awake." He said, as he picked up his bag. "Now call Hertz, Avis, or whoever and tell them to come get their crap wagon. I'm going to get my car and I'll be back here in a few."_

_Mel had just hung up with Hertz and was getting her luggage out of the trunk, when Kurt pulled up. He had apparently taken time to change into clothes, as he now wore a pale blue, fitted, muscle shirt and slacks. "I'll get those for you." He lifted the bags out of the trunk and exaggerated their heaviness. "What's in here? The Dudley's table?"_

_Mel rolled her eyes. "Funny Angle. Real funny." She laughed and walked over to the drivers side of the car. "Hey Kurt, why don't I drive? I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. And besides, I don't want to go blind from the reflection of headlights bouncing off your bald head in the rearview mirror." Melony died laughing at the look of shock on Kurt's face. _

"_Oh, ok. You got jokes I see. So you want to play dirty." Kurt was holding back his laughter, as he threw the wadded up U Suck tee shirt, that he had taken off earlier, at her head. "There you need that Mel, cause you SUCK!" He laughed at his own corny joke and jumped in the car. Mel opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. Still clutching the tee shirt, she quickly fell into a daze. It had been so long since she had laughed that hard. She was actually thankful that her rental car had broken down. Maybe it was fate. No matter what it was she was sure she would have hell to pay when Bub found out she rode all the way to Tucson with Kurt. _

"_Why so quiet?" Kurt asked, as he pulled out into the steady flow of traffic._

"_No reason really. Just thinking about how long it's been since I've laughed like that. It's been so long that I think I may have pulled a muscle._

_Kurt chuckled and glanced over at the fragile looking girl. He noticed the sadness slowly creeping back into her features. He was fully aware of the situation between her and Bubba. It made him ill that someone as beautiful, intelligent and strong as her, was so blinded. He couldn't help but wonder what she saw in the loud, obnoxious Dudley. "How much trouble are we going to be in?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the question light-hearted._

"_I really don't want to talk about it Kurt." Mel turned her head and watched the passing scenery out the window. She wanted nothing more than to ride the rest of the way in silence, but she knew that would be virtually impossible. _

"_Sorry." Kurt replied softly. He couldn't help but want to be her hero and take her away from that miserable son of a bitch. Couldn't she see that she deserved **more**. Bubba damn sure wasn't worthy of her. Deep down, Kurt had to face reality. A woman of her caliber wouldn't be interested in a boring, drone like himself. He snuck another glance at her. He inhaled deeply, marveling at her very presence. She was like an angel. Her long brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders. He fought the urge to reach over and tuck a strand behind her ear. Her delicate hands rested on her lap, as he imagine what they might feel like against his body. He just had to let her know. 'Let her know what Angle? That I'm a big dork, that has been admiring her since we teamed together for a match almost six months ago.' The little voice in his head asked. He recalled that day in particular. He thought the idea of him, an Olympic gold medalist, teaming with a woman, would ruin his reputation of being a serious technical wrestler. After all he had his sights set on the US Championship, he didn't see the need to take part in an inter gender tag match. Mel was on fire and ready to go that night. They were in the ring going over spots and working the match. Mel could tell Kurt wasn't to thrilled to be doing the match. He was goofing off, while she was seriously trying to put together some amazing spots, so that everyone involved would look good. He made the bad decision of doing his little Olympic twirl, while she was trying to talk to him. He twirled right around and into a Stone Cold Stunner. Before he knew what hit him, she had nailed his ass with the stunner and was trying to lock him into a Crippler Cross face. Kurt started laughing at the memory. He had secretly been smitten with her since that day. _

"_What's so funny?" Mel asked suspiciously._

"_Do you remember our first match together?" Kurt asked, still laughing._

_Mel started laughing at the recollection of that day. "I vaguely remember you laying on the mat, screaming like a little girl."_

_Kurt looked over at her. God how he loved her smile, be it rare that he ever saw it. "HEY! I was not screaming. In my defense, you did catch me off guard."_

_Mel giggled and punched him in the outer thigh. "Aww, poor baby. That'll teach you to doubt me. I'll take you on any day."_

_Kurt smiled, revealing his huge dimples. "Want to stop for a cup of coffee?"_

"_Sure crybaby." Mel said with a smile._

_Kurt pulled the car into the parking lot of a roadside diner, just as Mel's phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller id, then at Kurt. _

"_You go on in. I'll be there in a second." Melony's voice held a hint of sorrow, as she flipped open the phone. Kurt knew immediately who was on the other end, but there was nothing he could do, except go into the diner and order coffee._

_Melony made her way inside the diner and headed straight for the ladies room. Splashing water on her face, she tried to remove all traces of her tears, but it was no use. Her tears mixed with the water, as she recalled Bubba's threat. Not only would she pay dearly, but Kurt would likely suffer in some way as well. Bubba made their conversation short and to the point. He was beyond pissed that she was with Kurt, and she had thirty minutes to get to the arena, or there would be an even greater hell to pay. Bub already thought she and Kurt were having an affair, so there was really no need to inform Kurt of their time limit. How absurd. Like Kurt would ever be interested in her. He could have any woman he wanted and she was sure he didn't want her. _

_Mel dried her face and applied a touch of make-up. Satisfied that she looked halfway presentable, she went to join Kurt. She slid into the seat across from him and offered a small smile. "Sorry I took so long."_

_Kurt just couldn't stand it anymore. Her pain was killing him. "Why are you with him Mel? He keeps hurting you and you keep staying with him. You obviously aren't happy. So why stay with him?"_

_Mel was completely caught off guard. She wrapped her hands around the hot cup of coffee, searching for an answer she didn't have. She looked into Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes and saw something she hadn't noticed before. Did Kurt have feelings for her? She quickly shook the thought from her mind. "Kurt, can we please just go?"_

"_We aren't going anywhere until you answer my question. Why are you with him?"_

_Frustration took over her. She was so tired of trying to answer questions for everyone else when she didn't have all the answers herself. "Look, Bubba was the first person in this business to take me seriously. When I finally made it to ECW, he looked out for me and made sure no one took advantage of me. We spent all of our time together, so it was only natural that we fell in love. And when he go the call to join WWE, he negotiated a deal to bring me with him. So if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today."_

_Kurt looked at her skeptically. Inwardly fighting the urge to beat his fists on the table. How dare Bubba feed her that line of bullshit. He didn't get her into WWE, but Kurt wouldn't bring that truth to light just yet. "Is that so?"_

"_Yeah Kurt, that's right. Now can we drop it?" Mel stared out the diner window, wondering why he had suddenly taken an interest in her life. "Kurt, can we please go now."_

_Kurt didn't say a word. He reached for his wallet and threw a wad of bills on the table. He looked at her and felt his heart drop to his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. They walked in silence to the car. Kurt placed his hand on the passenger door handle to open it for her, but changed his mind. Turning to face her, he finally spoke._

"_Mel" He softly said her name. "There is something I want to tell you. Ever since the night you stunned me. I have been wanting to be with you. That night you captured my respect and my heart. We have this undeniable, unexplainable bond between us. No words can describe how I truly feel about you Mel."_

_Melony leaned against the car, not believing what she was hearing. Kurt really did have feelings for her, but why? Avoiding his gaze, she looked towards the sky and focused on the full moon. The cool, dessert breeze made her shiver. Kurt put his hands on her bare arms, rubbing them gently. "Kurt, I really don't know what to say."_

_Kurt smiled. "Tell me you feel the same way."_

_She looked deep into his eyes, they sparkled with such hope and happiness. How could she not fall for him? She couldn't fall for him because Bubba would kill them both._

"_Oh Kurt! I can't. I'm with Bubba. I mean, I do like you a lot. And I do feel we have a definite bond. I love the way you make me laugh, you make me feel at ease with you and safe. I cherish our friendship so much. But I just can't be with you Kurt." Mel averted her eyes to the ground, as Kurt rubbed his bald head in frustration. Pacing back and forth, he tried to calm himself before he spoke again. "Damn it Mel! Bubba is a worthless bastard. I just don't get it."_

"_Let's go. We are seriously going to be late."_

_Kurt looked at her in disbelief. Here he was pouring his heart out and all she could worry about was being late. "Fine Mel. But know that I am **not** giving up this easily." And before she could respond, he kissed her with a passionate force._

End Flash Back

Melony pulled the cover over her head and closed her eyes. Tucson was the last time she had seen Kurt. That was the night the Dudleys put him out of commission by putting him through a table. Kurt ended up with a broken collar bone and two broken ribs. Her mind replayed the incident over and over. She thought of him laying helpless and still, in the middle of the ring. Bubba stood in the corner of the ring with a sick, sadistic smile on his face. Her mind flashed to Kurt being wheeled by her on a stretcher. As he gave her a small smile and a wink. It was her fault, she had known Bubba would never let up on him after their little road trip. Mel never got a chance to apologize to Kurt.

She finally dozed off, yet she kept tossing and turning from the nightmares of Kurt laying in a pool of blood. She searched desperately for the wound to stop the bleeding. But blood kept flowing from all directions. Kurt was telling her that it was ok, and he loved her. She was crying in her sleep when Taker walked in the door. He walked over to her and tried shaking her awake, but she was too intoxicated. She was now mumbling incoherently about Angle. Taker looked around the room at the empty wine bottles and shook his head. "Well, at least she relaxed."

He strolled over to the table and picked up a note she had left for him._ 'Mark, I can't thank you enough for all your support and help. But there's a start in the fridge._ He walked over to the fridge and took out two of the Coronas. Smiling at the gesture, he knocked back the first one and tossed the empty bottle to the side. Opening the second one, he sat down on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He took a gulp of the beer and almost spit it out as Mel screamed, "KURT!"


	5. Nightmares of Reality

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks to the Chapter 4 reviewers, Huntersgirl, Lance Cortex and Mentally-Unstable. You guys make writing so much easier.**

"Melony! Wake up!" Taker shook her until she sat up on the bed. Her face was wet with tears, her complexion pale and the tee shirt she slept in was soaked with sweat. "What the hell is wrong? Why are you screaming for Kurt?"

She tried to gather her thoughts, but her mind was overloaded. She looked around the room, recalling the nightmare, her heart palpitated. Images of Kurt flashed through her mind, as she tried in vain to shake them away. A dull ache ran through her heart, as reality set in. She really missed Kurt.

"I'm fine Mark. It was just a nightmare. Although, my life is an actual nightmare. You know what I mean." Mel ran a shaky hand through her damp hair.

Taker got up to grab another beer from the fridge, he popped the cap and took a swig. "Looks like some night you had here. Glad to see you managed to _unwind_." He teased, gesturing at the discarded wine bottles and strewn clothes.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Mark, are you going to tell me what happened with Bubba?" She hugged a pillow close, as her mind wandered to thoughts of Kurt. She wasn't too sure she wanted to hear anything about Bubba at this moment. But she had to face life again.

"Well." Mark paused, taking another drink of the Corona. "Things went well. Teddy pulled a few strings and got Bubba suspended for six weeks. It wasn't too hard considering what he did to you." Taker downed the rest of the bottle and reached for another. He knew that the suspension was only a temporary fix for Mel, but he was hoping that it would buy him enough time to help fate along. Mel was like a sister to him and he hated to see her so miserable.

"Bubba isn't going to go home without me. He _will_ come looking for me. I can't face him Mark. I just can't." She thought of what Bub was capable of, how much anger he harbored and for the first time ever, she feared for her life. Even when he wasn't around, he still had ways of making her life miserable. Maybe it _was_ time that she finally had it out with Bub, and ended everything. The question was, could she find the strength she needed to stand up to him?

"Don't worry about Bubba coming anywhere near you. I'm not leaving your side. If he tries anything, I won't be so nice this time. I'll give him a pounding with these old soup bones that he won't recover from." Taker clenched his fist and demonstrated a few boxing moves. Mel smiled and hugged him.

"I really don't know what I would do without you Mark. Thank you so much, for everything." Taker nodded, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No problem Mel. You know I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. Now, can _I_ get some sleep? Our flight leaves tomorrow at 12:20 pm You gonna be ready?" He asked with skepticism, as he plopped down on the other bed that occupied the room.

"I'll be ready Mark. Don't worry. Goodnight." Her comments were met with loud snoring, as she laid back down, praying the nightmares would spare her for the next few hours.


	6. Without You

A/N: Sorry this took so long, and it's NOT the greatest chapter. I expect to have Chapter 7 and maybe 8 up by Sunday! :) Happy Holidays!!

Taker was still asleep, when Mel woke up the next morning. She had finally managed to drift off to sleep around four am. All night long, she thought of her life and what it had become. She was only twenty-seven years old, yet she felt far older. She should be happy, enjoying life and focusing on her career. But Bubba had held her back. Come to think of it, he started holding her back, right when her WWE career was hitting it's peak. Mel decided it was time to take control of her life _and_ her career. She jumped in the shower and for the first time in months, felt like she could conquer the world....or at least her life. She got dressed, and grabbed her sunglasses. The bruise was fading slightly, but not fast enough, as it was still visible. Mel quietly opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunlight. It was a beautiful day, almost perfect. It would be even better as soon as she got a hot cup of coffee. She took off towards the hotel's restaurant, when she heard a voice call her name. She came to an abrupt halt and turned to face the unexpected. "Bubba, wha...what are you doing here?" He gave a chuckle as he approached her.

"I came for you Mel. You just had to run your big mouth, get me suspended. Are you proud of yourself?"

"I didn't say anything. People aren't as stupid as you think. It wasn't hard for everyone to figure out, that it was **you** that hit me. What did you expect?" Mel glanced around nervously. She wished she was still in bed and that this was all a nightmare.

"You selfish bitch. You are trying to destroy my career. This is the thanks I get for letting you ride my coat tail into the WWE? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a chance in hell in this industry."

Melony chewed her bottom lip, wondering if she should make a run for it. Bubba paced back and forth, he was getting angrier by the second.

"Look Bubba, you say whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better. I am through arguing with you."

He got in her face, staring angrily into her eyes. He seemed cold and distant. "First you screw around on me with Angle, now it's Taker! You're nothing but a whore! You're nothing without me! You hear me? **YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!**" He slapped her across the cheek, she fell to the concrete. "You're nothing without me! And you'll be even less, when I get through with you." He threatened, as he turned to walk away, and came face to face with an furious Undertaker.

Mark glared a hole through Bubba. His eyes turning dark as the night with anger. He never uttered a word, as he pounded away on Bubba. He hit him with a series of lefts and rights. Blood poured from Bub's nose and mouth. But it wasn't enough to make Taker stop. He kept pounding away on Bubba, as he fell to his knees.

"Mark! Stop!" Mel screamed.

Bubba was on the verge of unconsciousness, as he managed to mumble, "This isn't over."

Taker kicked him in the ribs for good measure, as he collapsed on the ground. "Go on Mel! Go back to the room!"

"But, Mark, he's hurt pretty bad. I can't just leave him." Mel slowly got up from the ground, her hand bleeding from trying to brace her fall. She wiped the blood on her jeans flinching at the burning pain.

"Go on Mel. I'll make sure he lives." Taker picked Bubba up off the ground. Mel glanced at Taker, then to Bubba, who was struggling to stand up. Mel rubbed her cheek where he had hit her yet again. "I'm so sorry Bubba, but you are wrong. I am someone...Someone whose _without_ you!" Her eyes filled with tears as she walked off.

"I'm ok Taker, really." Mel said, as they stood in line, waiting to board their plane. They were on their way to Mobile, Alabama for a house show. They hadn't said much since they left the hotel. She was still shaken up and had a lot on her mind.

"I think everyone else caught the morning flight." Mark said, as he pulled out his phone to call Teddy Long. Mel was lost in her own thoughts as he talked to the General Manager. She was exhausted, more so mentally and emotionally than anything. Now that Bubba was out of her life and away from work, maybe she could focus.

"You're booked in a match tonight, against Jackie." Mark said, as he hung up the phone and placed it inside his jacket pocket. "You feeling up to it?"

Mel smiled, it was just what she needed. "You bet. I am beyond ready to get back in the ring."

Mark placed a pinch of tobacco inside his lip and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We might just have enough time to get you in the ring to work off some of that ring rust before the show. Your hand gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a scrape. I just hope Jan can cover up this bruise on my face."

Mark pulled her close, trying to reassure her, he kissed the top of her brunette head. "It's a new beginning. There's nothing stopping you now."


	7. Better Late Than Never

Taker and Mel arrived at the arena and made their way inside. Despite the events of the morning, they arrived on schedule.

"I'll meet you and Jackie in the ring, in an hour." Mark said, as he walked off towards his locker room.

Mel was thrilled to be booked in a match tonight. Even if it was against Miss Jackie. The poor girl couldn't sell a match to save her life. So Mel knew the weight of this match would fall solely on her shoulders. She walked into the Women's locker room and stepped inside, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't run into any nosy co-workers.

"Hey girl!" Torrie ran over and gave her a squeeze.

"Hey! I'm happy to see you too Torrie, but geez you could let me get in the door." They both laughed.

"I'm sorry. But why haven't you called me? I've been worried."

"I haven't had time Torrie. After I left the arena that night. I kind of drank myself into oblivion." Mel said, as she sat her bag down.

"Oh, well you should have called. What happened to your hand?"

"Well, that's a long story. Sit down and I'll fill you in."

"At least Bubba's out of your life now. Things should finally start to look up for you now." Torrie smiled and patted Mel on the leg.

"Have you heard anything about Kurt?" Mel asked nonchalantly, as she looked for a hair brush in her bag.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean... When does he return?"

"Oh, I think I heard someone say he's coming back sometime this month. Why?" Torrie asked, knowing there was more to this story. She went about the task of curling her hair, as she waited for Mel to give her a clue as to why she was inquiring about Kurt Angle.

"Really? Do you know anything else? Like how he's doing?" Mel was putting on her workout gear, when Torrie put the curling iron down and walked over to her.

"What's going on? Why the sudden interest in Kurt?"

Melony knew she had to tell Torrie about Kurt. She was dying to get it off her chest anyway. She had kept her feelings a secret for too long, she only hoped it wasn't too late to make things right. As she told Torrie about the night Kurt kissed her and how she turned him down, she could almost feel his lips on hers.

"Call him Mel. You have to talk to him." She handed her cell phone to Mel.

"I can't. What would I say?" She stared blankly at the phone in her hands, thinking of all the things she would like to say but couldn't. What if he didn't feel the same way about her now?

"Girl, the man has feelings for you. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you. You know he's a real sweetheart Mel. Call him."

"It's not that simple. I just broke up with Bubba. I think it's a little soon to jump into another relationship. It's just not right."

Torrie sighed and snatched the phone out of Melony's hands. "I'll tell you what's not right. Having feeling for someone and _not_ telling them. I can see it in your eyes, you care for him. Your face lights up like a Christmas tree at the mere mention of his name. It's never to soon to get involved in a relationship, as long as it's a healthy relationship. Now call him...or I will."

"Fine, you win! I'll call him." Mel snatched the phone back, and forced a smile. "Uh, do you know his number?"

Torrie laughed. "Of course. I have _everyone's _number programmed in my phone. Now, I'll be on my way."

"If you see Jackie, tell her Mark wants us in the ring in about forty-five minutes."

"Sure thing." Torrie said, as she exited the room.

Melony sat in silence, once again staring at the phone. She had no idea what to say to Kurt. Her mind raced, as she nervously searched through the numbers in Torrie's phone. Once the number was located, she hit the send button and counted the rings. After the fourth, she was about to hang up when he answered.

"Hello."

Her heart beat rapidly. "Hi Kurt, it's Mel."

Kurt chuckled. "I'd recognize your voice anywhere sweetheart. How are you?"

She blushed, had he really called her sweetheart? "I'm doing ok. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I just got in from my physical therapy session. I should be back in a week or two."

"That's great Kurt. I'm glad you made a full recovery." Sadness filled her voice as she approached the words that she never got a chance to say before. "Kurt, I never got a chance to apologize for...well... for Bubba's actions. It was all my fault. I'm really sorry Kurt. If it wasn't for me, you would be here, in the ring."

There was a pause, as she could here Kurt inhale deeply and exhale, before he spoke.

"Mel, listen to me carefully. It's **not** your fault. I don't blame you at all. I'm actually glad everything happened the way it did. I got some **much** needed time off. I got a chance to spend time with you and tell you how I feel. What's done is done. You don't owe me an apology."

"I still feel awful. I'm haunted every night by that night. I wish there was something I could do. No matter what you say, I will always feel responsible."

"Bubba is to blame, not you. I don't have any regrets. I did nothing wrong, neither did you. It's the past Mel. I'll take out my anger, frustrations and revenge on the man that did this to me. Now can we drop it and get to the reason why you called after all this time."

She wasn't sure what to make of that comment. Had she made a mistake by calling?

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No you didn't. But you haven't called until now. Where's Bubba?" Kurt asked, knowing full well, that he was suspended. A cocky grin spread across his face, satisfied to know Bubba was suffering as well.

"I haven't called because...well...I really don't have an excuse. I just didn't know what to say. How do you apologize to someone for almost ending their career? I wanted to see how you were doing and let you know that I finally ended things with him. I should have walked away a long time ago. Better late than never, I suppose."

"Well, now that you are a free woman, do you suppose we can have dinner sometime?"

Mel smiled and her heart did a flip. Even though she had loved Bubba, he never made her feel like Kurt did. Kurt was so sweet and caring. His sense of humor was priceless. She hoped it wasn't too late to let him into her life.

"Sure Kurt. That would be great. Just let me know when you get back. Actually, another reason I called is to tell you that I've given a lot of thought to the things you said outside Tucson. Kurt, I really hope we...."

Mel looked at the phone, the battery was dead. "Damn it! What next?" She practically yelled in frustration. The locker room door flew open. "Mel, Taker and Jackie are waiting on you in the ring." Torrie said, as she grabbed her bottle of water.

"Shit! Thanks. By the way your battery is dead. It cut out before I could tell Kurt why I _really _called. Now I don't have time to call him back. **This day sucks**!" She walked out before Torrie could respond.


	8. Phone Tag

"Alright ladies, we've got the ring for thirty minutes. We'll keep it simple, nothing too complicated and no top spots. Mel, you will hit a few of your signature moves and Jackie...You just try to be where you are suppose to. It takes two people to make a match work."

Jackie huffed. "I'm _always_ where I need to be."

Mel glanced at the poor girl. Jackie really didn't have a clue. She was only here because she won a stupid contest. It's not like she had any passion for the business. "Come on Mark, let's get on with this."

Taker walked Jackie through some of the simpler moves that she needed to execute, while Mel worked the ropes to loosen up. Then Taker took Mel on, using some of the spots that her and Jackie would use tonight, so that Jackie could get a better understanding and know how things _should_ look.

"You got it Jackie? You have to sell everything. The fans all the way in the nosebleed section should believe that you are hurting when you get hit. Selling is everything. They have to feel your pain, you wanna make them cringe when your face hits the mat or when you get hit with some slap shots. And on another note, you **have** to always know where you are in the ring. If you miss one spot tonight Jackie, we are pulling you from the active roster and shipping your ass right back to OVW. Got it?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yeah I got it. But that's fine with me. I just want to be a Diva, not a wrestler anyways."

"Oh God! Jackie, have some respect. All of us have worked our asses off to get here. We didn't have a contract handed to us on a silver platter like you did. If you don't want to be here, **leave**! There's more to being a _Diva_ than just looking pretty."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Taker said, as he shook his head in disgust and walked away before he lost his composure. He would watch this match carefully, hoping that she would screw up once, just once. He would take pleasure in booting her ass out of his yard.

"Whatever. I'll do the match but this is the last one. I just want to be a valet."

"Fine Jackie, talk to Vince after the match. I don't care. Just pull this match off and don't screw it up or this will be your last match for sure cause I'll break your leg!" Mel growled, as she stormed off to the locker room.

_**XXX**_

Mel showered and changed into her ring attire. Her adrenaline pumping at the thought of performing in front of a live audience. But it still wasn't enough to keep her mind off Kurt. She glanced at the clock and realized she only had ten minutes before she had to be at the gorilla position. Picking up her cell, she punched in his number and hit send.

"Hey, Angle here. Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you soon as I can."

"Hi Kurt, it's Mel. I was just thinking about you. Sorry we got cut off earlier, bad battery. Well call me when you get a chance." She hung up the phone and threw it in her bag. She was on her way out the door when the phone began to ring. Running over to the bag, she retrieved the phone. "Kurt?"

"No! Sorry to disappoint you. You left me and are already looking for Angle to warm your bed?"

"What do you want Bubba?"

"I want to apologize baby. You know how my temper gets. I didn't mean to hurt you baby. Come on, you know I love you. We can work this out, we've done it before. Can you forgive me?"

Mel fought the urge to laugh. Bubba was so predictable. He thought he could talk his way out of anything, and normally he could. Maybe with the old Melony, but this Melony was fed up with his cunning ways. All he wanted was the suspension lifted, she read him like an open book.

"Sorry Bubba but I really don't have time for this. Your temper is out of control and you need help. Use this time off to get some treatment. Now I have a match to get to. And for the record, No Bubba, I don't forgive you."

She walked to gorilla and waited for her music to play. As she walked down the ramp, all she could think of is that she wished Kurt was here to see her long anticipated return to the squared circle. She had been out of in ring action for months, she had been too busy playing valet for the Dudleys. The crowd popped as she climbed into the ring. The pink lights swirling overhead, as she climbed to the top rope and posed for the crowd. Camera flashes went off all around like lightening. Right now she was on top of the world. She ran to another corner giving the crowd photo ops, as Jackie made her way out to the ring. "This one is for you Kurt." She mumbled to herself, as the bell rang.

Both women locked up in the center of the ring. Mel nailed Jackie with a hip toss and pulled her up from the mat by her hair, and slung her face first into the turnbuckle. Mel went after her with a clothesline and knocked her over the top rope. Jackie landed on the floor ringside and Mel went out after her. She pulled Jackie to her feet and threw her back into the ring. Jackie lay there breathing heavily. Mel went for the pin and Jackie kicked out at two. Mel pulled Jackie to her feet and went to DDT Jackie, but she countered and flipped Mel over her back. Jackie was now in control as she went to pin Mel. But Mel kicked out after the two count. Mel got to her feet and slung Jackie into the ropes, Jackie bounced off the ropes and attempted to nail Mel with a clothesline. Mel ducked and hit Jackie with a bulldog. Jackie was face down on the mat and Mel captured her in an ankle lock, or as she liked to refer to it, the Angle lock. Jackie screamed in pain and tapped out.

Lilian's voice filled the arena. "Here's your winner...Melony." The crowd cheered as Mel climbed to the top of each of the four corners. Smiling the biggest smile she had in months, her heart swelled with pride. She truly loved this business. And she was glad she had taken it upon herself to modify the match and pay a little tribute to her Olympic hero.

Mel made her way back through the curtain and there in the gorilla was Taker waiting for her. She smiled brightly. "Sorry Mark. I hope you aren't mad that I made a _little_ change."

Taker laughed and pulled her into his massive arms. "You looked great out there tonight. The only thing I'm mad about is you chose the ankle lock over the Tombstone Piledriver."

She playfully punched him in the ribs and laughed. "Thanks Mark. It feels so good to be back in the ring where I belong. I'm still pumped up." She said as she bounced up and down trying to wear off some of the adrenaline that still coursed through her veins.

"There's no stopping you now. Are you going to hang around the arena?"

"I want to but I think I will go back to the motel and try to relax."

"Ok, well be safe. I'll stop by after the last match, if it's not too late. My room is three doors down from yours, 328, if you need me." He kissed her softly on the cheek and walked off.

_**XXX**_

Exhausted, Mel swiped her keycard in the door, pushed it open and threw her bags on the floor. The drive from the arena to the hotel had calmed her down and now she was sleepy. She fell across the bed and closed her eyes, dozing off the instant her eyes shut, only to be woken by the ringing of her cell phone that was laying next to her.

"Huh?" Mel answered lazily.

"Wake up sleepy head! I was just returning your call." Kurt was practically yelling into the phone.

"I'm not deaf you know. I've had a tiring day and just dozed off, sorry." She rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Poor baby. If I was there I would give you a massage. How was your match?"

Mel smiled. "Thanks Kurt. I wish you were here. I would give anything to be in the comfort of your arms." She blushed, had she really just blurted that out? It must be sleep deprivation. "Uh, yeah my match went well. I made Jackie tap out with the Angle lock. It's a long story. Not really a long story, but one I'm too tired to tell." She chuckled.

Kurt laughed at the notion. "I'm gone, what, two months and you are already stealing my moves? I guess I do need to hurry back." An awkward silence filled the phone line. "So what's this about being in my arms?"

Mel cringed, she felt like a teenager all over again. "Well, umm, I was just thinking about how nice it would feel to be laying next to you, wrapped in your arms. I've thought about nothing but you since we left Tucson. I really wish I would've listened to you that night. But no matter what was said... I do care for you Kurt. I hope that we can...well...maybe start fresh and build something together." She held her breath, waiting for his response. But instead, she got a dial tone. She threw the phone across the room and reached for the hotel phone. Dialing Kurt's number, she patiently waited for him to pick up. Eight rings later and no answer, she placed the receiver back in its cradle. What the hell was going on? Maybe she should have kept her big mouth shut, like Bubba's always telling her to do. It was too soon to admit her feelings, what was she thinking? She had already wasted three years of her life in a dead end relationship and now she was trying to jump into another potential dead end relationship. "I don't think so." She told herself. But she couldn't just turn off her feelings for Kurt, it wasn't that simple. The man had snuck into her heart and filled her mind of thoughts of him and her together. Doing normal things that she and Bubba rarely did, like cuddle and watch movies. Typical couple things. Frustration overcame her as she tried in vain to figure out why Kurt wasn't answering his phone. She plugged her cell into an outlet to charge and grabbed her bag. She pulled out the U Suck shirt and smiled. It looked like that was as close to him as she was going to get for the moment. She was just about to get undressed when there was a knock at the door. Panic and fear ripped through her, thinking it might be Bubba she reached for the phone to call Taker, then she heard, "It's Torrie, open the door."

Mel walked over and unlocked the door. "Hey Torrie. What's up?" She stepped aside allowing her best friend to enter. Torrie plopped down in a chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Torrie. Now why are you _really_ here?" Mel sat down on the edge of the bed, giving Torrie a knowing look.

"Oh ok. I wanted to know what Kurt had to say. And Taker said to tell you to be ready to leave by eleven am."

"Thanks for the message Torrie." Mel laughed knowing Tor would never let things go that easily. The blonde had to know all the details or she wouldn't sleep at night.

"And what about Kurt?"

"Well...I told him how I feel and that I hoped we could build something together, and he hung up on me."

Torrie's mouth fell open and Mel shrugged her shoulders. "What? He hung up on you?"

"Yeah. I barely got the sentence out and there was a dial tone. I didn't even get to tell him everything I wanted to. I feel like maybe his feelings have changed. It was almost two months ago that he professed his feelings for me. Maybe something's changed. I tried to call him back, but there's no answer."

Torrie walked over and sat down beside Mel and gave her a hug. "I'm sure he still cares for you. Maybe there's a snow storm or something in Pittsburgh and all the phones are out. Or maybe...oh I don't know Mel. But I'm sure he didn't intentionally hang up on you."

"I don't know what to think. I'm moving too fast aren't I ? I'm not in love with him but the potential is there. I'm falling but I haven't fell. He's just so damn amazing Torrie. When we were in Tucson and he kissed me with those full, soft lips, I literally thought my heart would melt. His kiss was so intense and powerful, full of desire. God, does that sound corny?"

Torrie smiled. "No not at all. It sounds like someone who's falling in love. And I personally think you and Kurt need each other. Don't give up on him Mel. I'm sure there is a good reason behind this." She hugged Mel and stood up. "I hate to run, but Billy's waiting on me. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow."

_**XXX**_

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and all my others. It is just now that I realize this story could have been written a lot better, oh well. I have a new masterpiece in the works and think I have finally mastered the art of writing...LOL :) I don't know maybe you guys like this one better than I think....Only your reviews will tell me. :)


	9. Awaiting Fate

Mel met Mark outside the hotel. It was an hour drive to Pensacola, Florida, where they were scheduled for the Smack down taping. After that they would have two glorious days off. "So you ready to get home?" Mark asked as he took her bags and threw them into the trunk.

"You bet I am. I just want to be in the comfort of my own house. I feel like I haven't been there in months. There's a lot of stuff I need to do." Her voice trailed off as she thought of removing all of Bubba's belongings from her home. It was a task she should be dreading but she was actually looking forward to getting on with her life. The sooner she got rid of all the reminders of him the better.

"Are you going to be alright there by yourself? You don't think Bubba will try to show up there do you?"

"No I don't think so and even if he does, I'll call the police. Besides I think Torrie is coming over and we'll probably be out all day tomorrow anyway. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled and hopped into the passenger side of the car as Mark slid into the drivers seat and started the car. Awkward silence filled the car, apparently Mark was preoccupied with his thoughts. Mel cocked her head to the side, daring to quiz the man about what was bothering him so. "What did you do last night? I thought you were going to stop by my room." She sipped her diet coke waiting to see if he would offer any information.

"It was late and I knew you needed your rest. I had some errands to run anyways." Mark's tone told her to drop it but she couldn't, this wasn't like him to push her away. Maybe it was something about Bubba. "What kind of errands were you running in the middle of the night?"

"Drop it Mel. You'll find out soon enough. Now leave it at that."

Mel frowned and turned her attention out the window. What was that suppose to mean? Her mind flooded with all kinds of possibilities, but she didn't dare ask anymore questions, not when he had made himself this clear.

Taker glanced over at Mel and resisted the urge to laugh out loud as he watched her chew her lip nervously. He knew the wheels in her mind were burning rubber trying to figure out what he was talking about. He supposed he should tell her about his little surprise. Not that he was acting alone, he couldn't have done it without the help of Torrie and another willing participant. It was past time to give fate the nudge it needed.

"Don't worry Mel, it's nothing bad. Everything is ok, trust me."

"If you say so."

_**XXX **_

They finally arrived at the Pensacola Civic Center with time to spare. Mark parked the car and got their bags out of the trunk. Making their way inside he shifted the bags so that he had a free hand. He took Mel's small hand in his and squeezed it gently. " You know I don't like to get all sappy, but I feel like you should hear me say this. I'm always here for you sweetheart. Just remember that. No matter what, I'm on your side, you can count on me."

She smiled and almost blushed at his confession. "Thanks Mark. I really appreciate everything you've done."

She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, he hugged her in return and planted a kiss on top of her head before turning and walking down the corridor.

**_XXX_**

Mel opened the door to the Women's locker room and sat her bags down. Same routine, different day. The room was empty and no luggage to indicate that Torrie, Jackie or Dawn had even arrived yet. She changed into her workout gear and headed out into the arena hoping to help the guys set up the ring. But they were one step ahead of her as she walked out the ring was already completed. There was nothing for her to do now but kill some time. She walked up the aisle into the top of the lower level seats and sat down. It gave her a perfect view of the ring which was like a work of art to her. She gazed out over the entire set up, hypnotized at the magical effect the squared circle had on her.

FLASHBACK

_"That's some moves you got there beautiful." _

_Melony was all alone in the ring, perched on top of the top rope just about to execute a moonsault. "Hey Kurt!" She smiled brightly at him as he approached the ring. "You'll make a perfect victim. Get in here, I need some practice before my match." _

_"Uh uh. Not me, no way! I'm the main event tonight. You're not going to injure me with your high flying tactics." He hesitantly climbed up on the ring apron. _

_"Come on Kurt. I won't hurt you. Well, in case I do what's your favorite flowers so that I can bring a bouquet by your hospital room?" She smiled sweetly at him, her blue eyes sparking mischievously. _

_"Real funny! I'll be your victim one time and one time only. But then I think you'll owe me one, say a cup of coffee?" _

_Mel sat on the top rope waiting for him to climb through the ropes. "Sure Kurt! Now get your Olympic ass in the ring." _

_Kurt stood in the middle of the ring staring at her in amusement. He really wasn't scared of getting hurt, he was actually looking forward to being that close to her, even if he would be getting the breath knocked out of himself. Picking his spot in the middle of the ring he laid down, propping himself up on one elbow. "Shouldn't I get dinner or something before you abuse me like this?" _

_She rolled her eyes and stood up, carefully balancing herself on the top turnbuckle. Looking down her eyes met with his and her breath caught in her throat. He was a beautiful man. His soft full lips begged to be kissed and she contemplated making good on the thought. "This isn't considered abuse, it's called helping a co-worker out. And you know just as well as I that meals are catered, so with that problem solved, lay down and take it like a man." She sprung off the ropes and flipped in the air, executing a perfect moonsault. As she landed on his torso, she heard a breath escape him. The feel of his body under hers sent a rush of heat through her. As much as her body protested her mind willed her to remove herself from him. Slowly she got to her feet and extended a hand to help him up. His eyes were closed and his body still. "Kurt?" Mel shook him and noticed his breathing was shallow. "KURT!" He wouldn't budge and she began to panic. What happened? The moonsault went perfectly, she was sure she hadn't kneed him in the head. So why was he unconscious? She called his name again frantically shaking him. This time Kurt's eyes popped open and he propped himself up on one elbow. "What? Why are you screaming? Can't a guy take a nap?" _

_"Damn it Kurt! You scared the shit out of me!" She punched him in the gut and he fell over moaning in pain. "Hey that's not fair. I agreed to be your test dummy for one move, not two." He flashed his big blue eyes in her direction, sticking out his bottom lip making the cutest pouting expression. She couldn't resist the face. And she knew he was only trying to make her laugh with his usual antics. "Sorry Kurt, but that really wasn't funny." _

_"Ok, maybe not but this is." His arms reached out pulling her to the canvas, so that she was now beside him. Her heart palpitated, his lips were just inches from her own, she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Kurt, I ...." She was interrupted as his fingers dug into her sides sending her into a fit of laughter as he tickled her until she was breathless from laughing. _

END FLASHBACK

Kurt had always been there to make her laugh and now was no different as a childlike giggle escaped her at the recollection of that day. Her eyes transfixed on the wrestling ring in front of her, her thoughts drifted through past Angle antics. All he had ever done was try, try to be a friend to her, try to encourage her and try to love her. And what had she done? Turned him down and pushed him away. "Shit!" She mumbled under her breath, as she took out her phone and dialed his number. She listened as the phone rang and rang and rang. "Damn it." She held the phone in her hands staring mindlessly at the number on the display screen. If she just had the chance, she would tell Kurt all the feelings she had for him, and how she just wanted to be in the safety of his arms. He was all she needed right now to be content. "Where are you Kurt?" She questioned the inanimate object in her hands.

"I'm right here where I've always been. Behind you." Kurt's voice filled her ears, fighting back tears she turned to see him standing on the steps fighting back tears of his own.

A/N: Ummm, sorry it's so short. I think I have almost lost my direction with this story. I appreciate all the reviews. Really you guys are the reason I keep writing. Mentally-Unstable, Justagirl8225 and Huntersgirl, I appreciate the reviews so much! You are the few, the faithful, the inspiring. :) smoochies


	10. Taking A Stand

Title: heal My Heart

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I own Melony. WWE owns the rest.

Authors Note: Sorry for lack of updates on this fic. Thanks for all those that previously reviewed. Characters may be out of character but this is a fiction so live with it. the Undertaker is referred to as Taker, Undertaker and Mark...Cause I said so...

* * *

"Oh my God! Kurt!" She sobbed through her tears. He stood still, arms wide open, inviting her. She ran to him and threw herself into those strong arms that she had longed for night after night. He held her tightly against his chest. His heart beating rapidly as he tried to regain his composure. He hadn't cried since he won gold at the 1996 Olympics. This woman definitely held his heart.

Melony pulled away from him, looking up into his blue eyes, she smiled through her tears. "I can't believe you're here."

"Where else would I be?" Kurt cupped her face in his massive hands. His thumbs gently wiping away her tears. "Please stop crying baby. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok."

She was so small and fragile looking, not resembling at all the woman he knew. Just what had Bubba done to her?

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was as if she were dreaming and needed to be pinched. But she settled for something even better, to prove he really was standing there. She stood on her tip toes and did what she's wanted to do for months... She kissed him. Passionately, tenderly, with every emotion in her. She put every ounce of her raw emotion into that one kiss. His lips were as soft as she remembered. He returned her kiss, breathlessly, with matching passion and intensity.

**

* * *

**

It felt like a lifetime of hurt had been healed with one simple kiss. He kissed her on the forehead as he pulled her down into his lap as he fell into one of the arena seats. Neither of them spoke a word as they took in the sight and feel of each other. Kurt stroked her long brunette hair and gently traced over the remaining evidence of the bruise under her eye. She flinched at the thought of him seeing her like that. Needy, helpless, broken. He drank in her beauty and touched her soul with his love. Her heart filled to capacity as he leaned forward and kissed her again. Both were lost in each other, as their unspoken admission love seemed to seal them in a bubble.

An eternity seemingly passed before they finally spoke. Mel cleared the surrealism of the situation from her mind and cocked her head to the side. "Why are you here?"

Kurt smiled. "Last I checked, I work here too.

"You know what I mean Angle. Are you cleared to wrestle?"

"No. I've got another two weeks before I go in for one last check-up. If all looks good, then I'm back baby!"

"Ok. So...you're here now...because?"

"I'm here for you Mel. I told you that I wouldn't give you up and I meant that." He caressed her face. "I had no idea that things were this bad. Look at you, dammit! I wish Mark would have called me sooner."

Mel stared at him in disbelief, practically jumping out of his lap, she stood and glared down at him. "Mark...Mark called you?" The feeling of betrayal ripped through her.

"Well...yeah. What's the big deal? He thought I should be with you now. He's worried about you and so am I."

He face reddened with embarrassment and anger. "So that's the real reason you're here. Because Mark thinks I need a babysitter?"

"No Mel. That's not it at all." He stood facing her. He reached out taking both her hands in his. "I already made up my mind to meet you here. I was inline at the airport before Mark even got through to me. I admit, I was apprehensive about coming here. I don't think I can take being rejected by you again. Mel, look at me." He nudged her chin upwards forcing her to look into his eyes. "Mel, baby, I love you! I'm here because of my love for you."

She had to much on her mind to process what he was saying. It seemed to her as if this was all Mark's forceful way of making sure she didn't return to Bubba. While it had been no time since he left her bruised and broken, she wasn't the same little helpless girl. She couldn't deny the love and concern on Kurt's face. Deep down she new he was there because he loved her, but if she didn't start taking a stand for her life now, when would she?

"Kurt, I don't need your pity or your sympathy. What I do need is to have a talk with Mark."

"Mel, what's wrong with you?"

Mel turned and started down the steps. "What's wrong with me? For once Kurt...nothing. I just need to find Mark. I take it you'll be around?"

Kurt gave her look of confusion. "Yeah Mel. But I thought we could...Well I thought this would turn out different. So I asked Teddy to give you the night off so we could spend sometime together."

"You asked Mr Long to give me the night off without even considering that maybe I want to work?" She rolled her eyes, growing more and more frustrated as she fought within herself not to push him away.

"I don't understand Mel. Why are you pushing me away again? Look at yourself! Do you realize what he's done to you? I don't think you even know if you are coming or going anymore."

"No Kurt, for once I do know. I know Bubba has broken me and I am in search of myself. I know that no man will ever control me or lay a hand on me. I know that those who mean well aren't always aware of the pain they cause."

"I don't understand." Kurt rubbed a hand across his bald head.

"Kurt, I do have feelings for you. I want more than anything to have a relationship with you but it has to be because you want it not because Mark says you need to be with me."

He reached for her hand and held it in his, "Mel, I made reservations to fly here the night we got disconnected. I want to be here. Mark called me when I was already on the plane here, to see you. Don't be so defensive. Look here's my boarding pass, see for yourself."

She held the ticket in her hands, sure enough he was boarding the plane not even three hours after they had been on the phone.

"Kurt, I... I don't know what to say."

"Mark means well. He knew what we were both feeling. All he did was try to help fate along."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I've been a total.."

He placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, none of that now. We're here together and that's all that matters."

"I need to find Mark and..well, thank him and let him know that fate has intervened and his work is done so to speak." She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Then we can go out to dinner? I'm starving!"

"Sure Kurt. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too baby. Me too."

"I'll meet you outside the women's locker room. I need to grab my things."

"Alright, take your time. I'll be waiting."

He placed a kiss on her lips and watched as she walked away in search of the Mark, the one man that knew what she needed in her life more so than she did.


	11. Scarred

Kurt showing up there was the greatest thing in the world. It had been too long since Mel felt so much love and pure rush of emotion. After so many tribulations, she was now finally able to be with the man who literally made her feel like a queen. She was on cloud nine as she opened the door to the Women's locker room.

"Hey Torrie." Mel beamed as she sat down in a chair.

The blonde woman eyed her friend suspiciously. "Hi Mel. What's going on? "

"Well, let's just say you'll be taking my place tonight. "

Torrie cocked her head to the side, a look of confusion spread across her face. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is ...I have a date. So tonight it's going to be you verses Jackie." Mel busied herself replacing the few items that had previously been removed from her bag.

"A date? With who?"

A slow smile spread across Mel's face as she tucked her boots in with the rest of her stuff. " Oh, just the most amazing man in the world. "

Torrie excitedly grabbed Mel's arm forcing her to stop fiddling with her bag. "Kurt?"

"Yes!" She could hardly contain her joy as her eyes misted with tears of sheer elation. Torrie hugged her and laughed.

"I'm so happy for you Mel! No one deserves happiness as much as you. And it's so obvious that Kurt makes you happy."

"Thanks Torrie. And thank you for encouraging me to admit my feelings to him. I owe all this to you and Mark. I really don't know what I would have done without either of you."

" That's what friends are for Mel. Mark and I may have nudged you along the way but you and Kurt were destined for each other. Now go on and get out of here."

Mel gathered her things and hugged Torrie. "I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"Have fun."

Mel left the room and set out toward the Undertakers locker room.

----

She found Takers appointed locker room and knocked on the door. After a minute of constant knocking and no answer she cracked the door open.

"Mark. Are you in here?" As she walked in the empty room, she couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Chalking it up to nerves due to her long anticipated date with Kurt, she turned to leave. Her conversation with Mark would just have to wait. She was just about to place her hand on the door handle when a sudden noise caused her to turn bringing her face-to-face with Bubba.

"You look surprised to see me Mel."

She stumbled backwards feeling for the handle of the door. All her instincts telling her to scream for her life but she was silenced by fear. All too suddenly Bubba reached out and grabbed her by the hair.

"You didn't really think you were going to get away this easily did you?"

"Bubba please don't do this. Why can't you just move on and forget about me?"

Bubba let go of her long enough to backhand her across the cheek, knocking her down on the couch that occupied the large locker room. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let him know how scared she was. Or how much he was hurting her. Instead she focused on Kurt and the sweet kisses they'd shared just moments earlier. He left her sitting on the couch as he walked toward the door, giving her an ounce of hope for an escape. That glimmer of hope quickly and painfully vanished as he clicked the lock on the door. An evil grin spread across his face as he quickly crossed the room. Reaching out with one swift movement he snatched her up once again by the hair of her head and slammed her into the concrete wall.

"I saw your little reunion with your boy toy. You're nothing but a filthy whore. You were cheating on me with that bastard the whole fuckin' time."

"No bubba. I never cheated..." She was cut off mid-sentence by another fist to her face. Blood spewed from her nose and mingled with the blood from her busted lip. She felt lightheaded and nauseous. Her knees went weak as she started to slide down the wall. Somewhere inside, deep inside she mustered up the strength to scream. "Help me! Help!" His hands closed around her throat.

"You're a lying, cheating whore I don't know what I ever saw in you."

One more punch to the face for good measure and her body crumpled to the floor.

"No one fucks with me and walks away unscarred."

It was with those words she realized just how sick he was, as he bent down over her welding a knife. Though she could barely see out of one eye as her cheek and broken nose were causing her left eye to swell shut, she fought to crawl to the door. It seemed to be her only hope. "Mark." She tried screaming but her vocal chords had been traumatized as it only came out as a whisper.

"Where you going Mel?" He laughed sadistically. "Don't be scared. I just want to leave you with a little something to remember me by."

He started towards her face with the knife and Mel grabbed his arm with everything she had left in her. She tried to hold him off but her muscles quivered under his force as she was no match for him. She kicked aimlessly hoping to hit any part of his body, anything to buy her more time. Landing a kick to his knee he fell backward onto his butt, giving her a chance to make a dash to the door. Before she could even lay a hand on the lock Bubba rushed her sending her reeling into the metal door.

"Bitch! Now I'm reminded of what I saw in you. You're fiery determination always did turn me on." His lips closed in on hers as he placed a hand on her chest and in one movement ripped her top off. One hand pinned her against the door by her arm which was stretched over her head, as he trailed the knife down her breast before kissing her forcefully on the lips. She drew his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down as hard as she could. He pulled back wiping blood from his lip and laughed before slapping her across the face. He threw her on the floor and repeatedly kicked her in the ribs and stomach.

"I'm threw playing games now." He stood over her, the woman he proclaimed to love at one point in time, and stuck the tip of the knife into her cheek. His intent to carve the letter B into her cheek, so that she would always be his. If not physically then mentally. Every time she looked in the mirror she would be reminded of him.

A knock on the door forced him back to reality. The small straight line that made up the beginning of the B barely evident.

"Mel? Mark? Anyone in there?"

Even in a semi-conscious state, Mel recognized that voice. "Kurt." She whispered. "Kurt don't leave me."


	12. Breathe Again

Breathe Again

Although she felt like she'd been run over by a mac truck, Mel tried to open her eyes. Something wasn't right. She felt as if she had swallowed a bowl full of nails, she felt a pressure on her nose and a burning pain in her right side. Her head felt as if it might explode if she even breathed too hard. Something or someone rather was squeezing her hand. God, what happened to her?

"Melony?" A muffled voice called out to her. She concentrated unsuccessfully opening her eyes when reality hit her with a rush, Bubba. Panic overcame her as she tried to push herself up in the bed. The voice spoke again, calmly, reassuringly. What the hell was wrong with her?

She lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Time of no consequence to her. By not being able to see or hear that well, all she had were her thoughts.

And those thoughts were not pretty ones.

But for the time being she reasoned with herself that she was safe and was apparently in the hospital as she could hear a man talking to someone he referred to as doctor Zanro. Inwardly she willed herself to open her eyes. She needed answers or she was going to go crazy.

--- --- ----

"Melony?" He held her hand careful not to disturb the IV that occupied the top of her bruised hands. If only he would have gone with her to find Mark. It seemed all he could do was blamed himself but in reality there was only one person at fault Bubba Dudley. How could one man be so disturbed and deranged? Kurt stroked her hair softly as she shifted in the bed. He could tell she was conscious but he wasn't sure she was able to hear his voice or knew that he was even there for that matter. Her hand was limp in his.

"Mel sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Once again she shifted in the bed. A soft moan escaping her lips and her face wrinkled in pain.

"It's ok. You're safe. Bubba has been arrested. He can't hurt you any more."

At those words a huge weight was lifted from her. For the moment she could breathe again. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she was met with eyes as blue as the ocean. "Kurt." Barely a whisper from her lips yet it lit up his entire face. Mel was awake and recognized him immediately. His heart seemed to fill his throat as relief swept over him.

"I'm here Mel." Kurt squeezed her hand and stroked her hair back from her face.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded softly.

"Shh, I will never leave you again, never."

--- --- ---

"It looks like Melony is going to pull through just fine. Luckily there's no sign of internal bleeding, which was our main concern. She does have a slight concussion, two broken ribs and of course the swelling on her face should go down soon. I'm prescribing some antibiotics to keep away infection and something for the pain. I'm willing to sign her out as long as she has someone to look after her. And I'm also going to recommend that she see a counselor to help her with the mental and emotional pain." Dr. Zanro patted Kurt on the back. "It's not going to be an easy road for her son. All you can really do is be there for her."

Kurt nodded and shook the doctor's hand. "I'll make sure she has everything she needs."

Dr. Zanro signed off on the chart he was holding before closing it shut. "Well that does it. I'll have the nurse bring you all the necessary paperwork."

"Thanks doctor."

--- --- ---

Kurt let his exhausted body settle into one of the cold waiting room chairs. He supposed he should call someone but who? Deciding on Torrie first, he dialed her number and left a message on her voice mail. Kurt considered calling Mark, but decided against it. He wanted someone to blame for this, someone to lash out at and since Bubba was behind bars Mark was the only other option. If only Mark would have just been in the locker room. 'If only' was beginning to be the beginning of a lot of Kurt's thoughts lately. He sat forward and rested his face in the palm of his hands. He reasoned that the only thing that mattered now was that Mel was going to be ok. There was no one to blame but Bubba, though he would ever be capable of forgiving himself for not simply walking with her. He glanced at the clock above the nurses station and mumbled a curse. He had been gone longer than he meant to be. Rushing down the hall he said a silent prayer.

--- --- ---

By the time Kurt reached Melony's room she was sitting up in bed drinking a glass of water. He stood outside the door watching her. With each sip of water she cringed as if she was being hit again. And it hurt him to the core to see her this way. The entire left side of her face was swollen and bruised. A bandage covered the horrid 'art work' that Bubba attempted to carve into her cheek. To Kurt, she was still beautiful. Underneath it all, she was still the spitfire that had captured his heart. There was no denying how he felt. It was as if he could literally feel his heart swelling with love.

"Hi beautiful." He called out as he walked into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

She tried to smile but the bandage and tape made it difficult. "Stop it. I can feel my face. It's far from beautiful." The words came out in barely a whisper. Each word made her body cringe in pain. She laid her head back against the pillow and tried to take a deep breath. Her broken ribs made it difficult to breathe as it hurt every time she inhaled. The oxygen tube in her nose provided some relief. "Kurt, I ..." Her voice weak and as much as she wanted to say it, the words just wouldn't flow.

He took her hand in his. "It's ok. There's nothing you need to tell me that can't wait. I'll be right here."

She opened her mouth to protest but decided that maybe she should just keep quiet. She wanted to let him know how grateful she was. He had very literally saved her life. Her heart could no longer deny the love she felt for him, love that had been growing stronger and stronger each day. She yearned to say those three little words that meant so much, just not under these circumstances. But if not now, when? What is she never got another chance? As life just proved, no one is promised tomorrow.

Kurt stroked the back of her knuckles with his thumb. Her hand seemed so tiny and delicate as it lay in his. It was obvious as he studied her face that her thoughts were eating her alive. If only he could do something to ease her pain, to erase her memory of the last few months. His inner voice condemned him for starting with the 'what ifs' again.

Despite what Mel had been through she still found happiness when she looked at Kurt. She watched him through her tired eyes. His head was down, resting on the edge of her bed yet he still held her hand. She carefully removed her hand from his and placed it on the back of his head. Immediately he rose up, her hand sliding down to his cheek. He turned and placed a kiss in her palm. "Kurt, you really are my hero. If you hadn't come along when you did..." She trailed off not really wanting to say what would have happened had he not found her when he did. The thoughts were there though, haunting her. "What I'm trying to say is, thank you."

He shook his head. "Don't thank me. I should have never let you out of my sight."

"Don't go blaming yourself. Because of you, I'm alive. And I definitely don't want to spend my future reliving the past. I knew this would happen eventually. That's why I never left him before. But this time I thought it was worth taking the chance, I had you to run to."

He raked a hand over his bald head. "I let you down."

She held his hand tight and leaned forward as much as she could to make sure he heard her every word. "No Kurt. You didn't let me down. If it wasn't for you, I would still be wasting my life away with _him. _It's over and done with, can't we just move on?"

While he understood that she wanted to look toward the future, he could never completely get rid of his guilt but like Mel's wounds he was sure they would both heal with time. "I guess in time I'll get over it. But for now, I promise not to dwell."

"Thank you." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "You know I haven't forgotten that you still owe me dinner."

Caught off guard, Kurt laughed out loud. "Yeah, I guess I do. Do you feel like you could maybe eat now?"

"Not if it counts as our first date."

He chuckled. "Of course not. This is just dinner for two people who haven't eaten in a day or so."

"Well, in that case, I guess I can eat a bite or two." She knew she really didn't feel like eating nor could she eat anything solid. But she figured this was the only way she was going to get Kurt to eat as well.

"What do you feel like?"

She shrugged. "Maybe some soup or ice cream."

"Ok. I will see what I can do." He kissed the top of her head and headed out the door. "I'll be back in a few."


	13. Why You?

Not long after Kurt left her room did the nurse come in and take Mel's vitals, set up a new IV drip and give her a muscle relaxer to help with the pain. She awoke to voices in her room sometime later. She was groggy but felt better than she did before she went to sleep. Maybe it was the pain killers or the fact that she had finally conveyed most of her feeling to Kurt.

"Hi sleepyhead." Torrie almost whispered as she smiled down at her friend. "I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's ok Torrie. I'm just really ready to put this all behind me and move on."

Torrie pulled a picture from her purse and held it in her hands. "I understand. I have a little something for you that may help occupy your mind and definitely your time." She giggled and handed Mel the picture. "Chloe had puppies so Billy and I picked out this little fur ball for you."

"Oh Torrie! She's beautiful!"

"Who's beautiful?" Kurt asked as he came into the room carrying bags of take out and drinks.

"The newest addition to my family." Mel passed the picture to a confused Kurt.

"My Chloe had babies." Torrie explained as she grabbed a cup of ice tea from the cup holder Kurt had brought in and took a seat in a plush chair in the corner.

"Well congratulations... I guess." Kurt smiled as he busied himself setting up Mel's bedside table and fixing her a plate with enough food to feed a small army. "I've got some good news."

"Really? Better than a puppy?" Mel teased.

"Well, I don't know about that but if you feel strong enough tomorrow Dr. Zanro is going to let you go home if you have someone that can stay with you for the next two weeks or until you are able to fully get around."

"I've already made plans to stay with Mel." Torrie offered but quickly stopped from elaborating on her plans when she noticed the death glare Kurt was sending her. "Although, I think I would be stretching myself thin since we are already one diva short on the roster and I have those interviews and... well, maybe you could help out Kurt."

Mel picked at her food as she carefully watched the exchange taking place between Torrie and Kurt. Neither of them could add being subtle to their resumes. "I'm banged up but not exactly blind here. I really appreciate both of your offers to baby sit me but I'll be fine by myself."

"This is **not** up for debate. I've already talked to Vince and I have the next three weeks off. So either I move in for the next couple of weeks and help you get stronger or you can just stay right here in the hospital."

Torrie almost laughed out loud at the way Kurt was trying to use his conniving ways to get Mel to give in but the look in Mel's eyes as she tried to put on a mad face for Kurt didn't fool Torrie. Mel was in love and so was Kurt. "It's about damn time." She mumbled.

"When you put it like that, I guess I don't have a choice. There's no way I'm staying here for two more weeks and since my best friend sold me out…"

"Hey!" Torrie interrupted. "It's for your own good."

Mel rolled her eyes.

"It's settled then." Kurt sat down and began shoving bites of food in his mouth.

"Since I'm no longer needed here, I'm going to go over to Mel's house and pick up her mail, stock the fridge and run some errands. Any requests?"

"Milk." Kurt mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Diet Coke."

"Steak."

"Meat?" Mel turned her nose up.

"I forgot you're a vegetarian. I guess I can eat outside with the dog or something."

Melony resisted the urge to laugh for not wanting to aggravate her pain. "As long as I don't have to cook it, it'll be fine."

"I plan on doing all the cooking." Kurt offered with an air of cockiness.

Torrie and Mel exchanged looks, both trying not to explode with laughter.

"I'll get you plenty of fruits, veggies and frozen dinners." Torrie offered sympathetically.

A knock on the door brought a lull to their conversation as they waited for the person to enter. "Mark!" Torrie stood as he entered the room with a stern look on his face. Mark only nodded his head in a greeting to the blonde as he walked toward the hospital bed. Torrie gave a glance at Mel and shrugged her shoulders before leaving.

Mark extended his hand to Kurt, who stood and shook his hand. Mel overheard a simple thank you from Kurt and couldn't help but feel warm all over. Kurt gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

--

"Is this where you say I told you so?" Mel smiled up into the dark eyes of Mark, who looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"No, this is the part where I say if you ever scare me like that again I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll find a way to hurt someone, lecture me and become a hero, just like this time. So I think I'll be just fine all thanks to you and Kurt."

Mark shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I had no idea Bubba was that crazy and that he would really go that far to hurt you."

"None of us did. If it hadn't been for Kurt, well, I guess I wouldn't be here now." Mel reached for his hand. "Mark, you have always been there for me so don't go blaming yourself. None of us could have ever suspecting that Bubba was capable of doing anything like this."

Mark uneasily leaned back in his chair and raked a hand across his face. "For about what, four years now, you've asked me -why you? And each time I told you one day you'll know." He paused to spit his tobacco into an empty cup. "I remember the very day you showed up at the training camp. I'd already been warned to expect the female equivalent of Steve Austin and I laughed. But when you walked in with a beer in hand, I knew there was something different about you. You had me all figured out and there was no breaking you. When I took you to the mat and worked your ass off in that ring, you never once argued with me or complained. I knew you were gold." He paused momentarily as if reflecting on that day. "I took you under my wing because I knew you held more respect for this business than anyone I've ever met. Your love, desire and passion to take on anything and anyone just to be in my yard shined through. In my entire career I've never laid eyes on a man that wanted this more than you do. Some days I think you may want this life more than me. And by God you've got the balls to rule the yard, my yard, just look at you."

Tears slid down her face. It was all she could do not to sob. No one knew her better than mark and of course he gave her more credit than she deserved. "Mark if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be half the person I am today. I owe my entire career to you, past, present and future."

He stood up and smiled. "All you owe me is to take care of yourself and make a name for yourself in this business. There's no one else I'd rather have follow in my foot steps and take over after I'm gone."

Mel felt just like she did the first day she actually met the great Undertaker, completely in awe and dumbstruck. "Thank you Mark. I don't know what to say other than I am truly honored."

He leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Just say you'll go home and follow the doctor's orders, get plenty of rest and come back kickin' ass and taking names."

"You got it." She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world despite her current situation as she watched Mark walk out the door. It was truly a blessing that she was surrounded by genuine people that cared about her.


	14. Love Heals All

Love Heals All

Kurt pulled into the driveway of Mel's house and turned off the engine. He took a minute to study the surroundings before glancing over at her. Having fallen asleep right after they left the hospital, thanks to the pain medicine, she was now laying back in the passenger seat, eyes closed and breathing steady. His jacket was pulled up to her chin and her body slightly curled toward him. Regretfully he nudged her from her sleep. "You're home."

She moved slightly and groaned which made Kurt chuckle. "Give me your keys and I'll take our stuff in the house while you get yourself together."

Her eyes flittered open and she tried to adjust to setting sunlight. "They're in my purse."

He hesitated a moment before reaching into her purse and retrieving the ring full of keys. By the looks of things, he might be awhile trying to figure out which key actually fit the door. Not that it mattered since Mel had slumped over against the door and was out cold.

----------------------------------------

Almost four hours later Mel awoke in her bed. It took her a few minutes to recall exactly how she had gotten there but if ever there was a doubt, the voice coming from down the hall reassured her. Carefully she swung her legs onto the floor and cringed as the motion tugged at her ribs. She made her was slowly down the hall and into her massive kitchen where she found Kurt rifling through her cabinets muttering a string of obscenities.

"Having fun yet?"

Clearly embarrassed, Kurt turned to face her. "I'm trying to cook dinner but I can't find a baking pan."

She wrapped an arm around her waist trying to hold her ribs, as she broke loose in uncontrollable laughter. "A baking pan?"

"Yeah, why is that so funny?" He pulled a chair over to her and made her sit down while he handed her a bottle of Diet Coke.

"Well, it's just... why do you need a baking pan Kurt?"

"To cook rolls." He responded matter-of-factly.

She laughed again. "It's after nine o'clock."

He stared at her as if she had just told him something so unbelievable. "And what, you don't get hungry after nine o'clock?"

She took a sip of her soda. "Sometimes."

"Well, I figured after all the juice and Jell-O that you might want a nice home cooked meal."

She smiled. "Kurt you've already done so much for me. Why didn't you just order take out. That's what I usually do."

He leaned against the counter and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Because I wanted to cook for you, make this night special and now it's ruined."

"I don't need a fancy dinner to make tonight special. I'm at home with you and that's all I need."

"So what will it be for dinner then? Pizza, Chinese, Thai?"

He still looked disappointed as he turned the fire off under a skillet of something that smelled delicious and she felt a pang in her heart. He lived for perfection and she knew that even though it was something as simple as a dinner he wanted it all to turn out the way he planned.

She got up and brushed past him pausing long enough to place a hand on his cheek. "I think I'll take whatever it is that you planned on cooking. It smells great." She opened the cabinet over the stove and stood on her tiptoes, forgetting for the moment that her ribs were broken and bruised, the pain ran through her and sent her reeling backwards. She stumbled and if not for Kurt's strong arms catching her she would have landed on her ass. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just forgot momentarily about my injuries." She offered a slight smile as he helped her into the living room where she collapsed onto the sofa.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Melony. I should have just let you rest and made you a can of soup of something."

"Don't be silly Kurt. You are right, after the Jell-O, I could use something a little more filling. You know to get my strength up."

Kurt gave her a squeeze. "So I guess the pan is in the cabinet above the stove?"

"Yep."

He kissed her gently on top of the head before fixing some pillows for her to lean back on and handing her the remote and excusing himself to the kitchen to finish what he had started.

------------------------------------------

Mel was caught up in the movie she was watching and found herself wishing for a glass of wine but knew that with the medication she was taking that Kurt would never agree. She managed to limp over to the bar in the corner of the living room that housed a fully stocked wine rack. She chose a bottle of Alice White Chardonnay and uncorked it. She carefully pulled a glass down from the rack above the bar and poured it half full. No sooner had the liquid touched her lips did Kurt walk into the room and catch her red handed. Melony expected him to storm over, snatch the glass out of her hands and give her a stern lecture about mixing pan killers with alcohol. Instead, he calmly strolled over to her his eyes never gazing away from hers as he reached above her head and grabbed another glass. "It's rude not to offer your guests a drink."

"Sorry, but I didn't think you would approve."

Kurt poured his glass a third of the way full and took a sip. "I don't. However, I know that you've been through a lot and you need to relax. But promise me you will only have one glass."

"I promise." She smiled up at him as she took a sip from her glass. "So when is dinner going to be ready?"

"That's what I came to tell you actually. Everything's ready."

She picked up her glass and the bottle of wine. Kurt raised his eyebrow. "It's in case I spill this glass or you need a refill." A smirk spread across her face as she brushed past him.

Once in her kitchen the world seemed to stop spinning. Not only was there no evidence of the mess she was almost certain that he had made but the kitchen was spotless. The food smelled so good she was convinced Kurt had ordered take out. The table was set for two, candles lit and soft music filled the air. He pulled out a chair for her and she giggled. "Thank you Kurt. Everything looks amazing."

"I hope you enjoy your meal." He cleared his throat. "For starters we have mushroom caps stuffed with an olive paste and a fresh garden salad. For the main course, we will be having Blackened Tuna, since I know you occasionally eat fish, which will be accompanied by sautéed vegetables smothered in parmesan butter sauce, loaded mashed potatoes and basil tomato pancetta bread. And finally for dessert white chocolate mousse."

Her mouth was literally agape with shock. "There's no way you cooked this Kurt! Not by yourself anyways."

"I did too! I wanted it to be perfect for you." His eyes averted away from her glare. "Ok, I cooked the potatoes and the bread. The rest Torrie dropped off." He fell into the chair with a disappointed look on his face.

Mel couldn't help but laugh. "You are so cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting. Maybe a little."

"Kurt, you are truly amazing and I appreciate all the trouble you went to preparing this lovely dinner. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She paused, her mind seemingly transporting her back in time. "I can't believe we've come this far.

He raised his glass in a toast. "Here's to putting the past behind us and moving on even further."

She clanked her glass against his before taking a sip. "This has been a perfect night."

"It's not over yet." He gave her a wink before motioning her to eat the food on her plate.

She shook her head and laughed. They ate dinner, drank wine and enjoyed a great conversation. And when it was time for dessert, Kurt suggested they eat it in bed. Of course, dessert was only half eaten as they focused on each other. Kurt was a tender and sensitive lover making sure to think of her comfort first. And when it was all said and done, Mel felt as if her life had changed in an instant. She could not imagine her life without the man beside her. They lay comfortable knowing they were safe in each other's arms. Kurt's arms wrapped protectively around Mel and her head cradled in the crook of his neck. She laid her palm on his chest feeling the beating of his heart. Tears of relief filled her eyes and sobs shook her entire body. The secure feeling she had right now was so overwhelming. But more so was the feeling of having her heart completely healed.


End file.
